This invention concerns inprovements in or relating to infra-red lenses.
Infra-red lenses can sometimes suffer from problems of thermal aberration which arise from the use of a material having a very high thermal coefficient of refractive index, i.e. the refractive index changes significantly with temperature. This occurs particularly with germanium which is commonly used in infra-red lenses, especially for the 8 to 12 micron wavelength range, and is an attractive material in view of its high index of refraction and its low dispersion. However, the high sensitivity to temperature of the refractive index of germanium can be troublesome by causing a degradation of image quality due mainly to a defocussing effect when the temperature changes.
It has previously been proposed to compensate for thermal effects by axial repositioning of one or more lens elements in the system. This can also allow for thermal effects other than just change in refractive index, for example change of lens element thickness and radii of curvature and change in dimensions of mounting devices resulting from expansion or contraction through temperature change, but such other effects generally tend to be of a considerably lower magnitude. An infra-red zoom lens with axially adjustable elements for overcoming the defocussing effect of temperature variations is disclosed in UK Patent Specification 1,559,514. Mechanical repositioning of one or more lens elements can in practice be achieved in several ways but generally tends to be complex and inconvenient and can sometimes result in an unwanted increase in the space occupied by or the mass of the overall lens system.
It has further previously been proposed to provide a substantially passively athermal infra-red lens system. UK Patent Application GB 2121211A discloses such a system having a primary and a secondary mounted in spaced apart relationship on a common support assembly and arranged so that thermal aberrations introduced by the primary and relative displacement of the primary and secondary caused by thermal expansion of the support assembly are compensated by thermal aberration introduced by a negatively powered lens of the secondary. It has also previously been proposed for visible light lenses to use a combination of different materials respectively having positive and negative coefficients of thermal aberration which balance. UK Patent Specification No. 561,503 discloses plastic lens elements possibly with glass lens elements arranged in combinations so that the coefficients of thermal aberration, in some cases with allowance for the mounting, balance by selection of respective materials with positive and negative coefficients of suitable magnitude. Unfortunately this approach is not readily applicable to infra-red lenses because of general lack of availability of suitable infra-red transmitting materials with large negative thermal coefficients of refractive index. Such infra-red transmitting materials with a negative coefficient as are available generally tend to have other objectionable properties which can render them unsuitable for some practical applications. It is therefore difficult to find suitable materials with a negative coefficient to balance those with a positive coefficient.